Sour
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Sour love is bitter, like the taste of a poison apple. Riku is a vampire, trained in the ways of war and yet he is also a rebel. What happens when he meets someone who can change all that?


**Sour **

Silence was common for the place that existed inside the apartment, only hungry to the sounds of an impatient sigh that came from the boy as he gazed out of the window. Silver hair graced perfect beauty, an ethereal shine added to the luminous contours of his eyes, aquamarine and full of nothing but longing. A longing to be accepted amongst the people who now seemed to haunt him more than actually are friends. His tongue flickered over fangs, a common trait to any vampire who survived only on blood. Moonlight shone against the pale glow of his body, enticingly beautiful and yet scarred by the many battle he had witnessed over the centuries of his haunted past. _Riku…_it was a haunting name. One that he longed to abandon and yet didn't.

A reason to be held up where he was required too much thinking and already he was growing impatient. Each minute he just wanted to march out of the building but he didn't. He was waiting for someone. That person was already late and it seemed as if he would wait forever, knowing that this person had possibly pulled a trick. Waiting forever was out of the question in Riku's mind and already the blade grasped within his pale hand was waiting to taste blood. However, he didn't raise it, satisfied that the blade was beginning to reflect the light away from his bare torso, possibly attracting attention from the outside but in the end he didn't care. One swipe and already a wardrobe lay in two pieces, his impatience getting the better of him.

Time passed slowly, annoyingly. The blade of the sword was embedded into the wooden plank of the floorboard underneath, only several inches from where he was standing. He paced around slowly, wondering whether the other vampire who wished to meet with him had set him up. It had already been two hours and his stomach growled rather violently for something to eat. The smell of blood hung freely in the air, from under each nook and cranny, over the top of each obstacle and under the skin of each piece of meat that foolishly walked by without even thinking that his or her deaths weren't that far away. A fang grazed his perfectly shaped lip and already Riku could taste the metallic crimson essence of the blood pumping ferociously under his skin.

His senses became lost in the sensation and yet he knew that to drink one's essence spelled death for the vampire in question. However that didn't stop him, yet the presence of another vampire did. One that was slowly making its way towards where he had grasped the sword and pulled it out of the floorboards like Arthur and the sword in the stone. Ready for anything, that was the way he was trained. He didn't know if this vampire was friend or foe. One swipe of the blade and he had formed a perfect cut right over what was once the scar that belonged to a brown haired vampire, rubbing his own spit on the wound before it closed back up. The scar still remained, tainting the skin of the vampire in question.

The vampire regained his composure, taking in a deep breath of oxygen before exhaling and lighting a cigarette. Handing the cigarette to Riku, he smirked as the vampire took a long puff out of the white stick between his lips before handing the stick back to the brown haired vampire who had joined him. The brown haired vampire followed suit, recognising the smirk that now graced Riku's features. This was a normal tradition between the two of them. They would wait for a night of meeting to take a drag of a cigarette before actually getting down to business. What happened in the world of vampires wasn't exactly that exciting, nor monstrous. Vampires weren't the same as they once were but they did know that the rules of mankind could be bent exceedingly at any rate.

"So what's the low down Leon? What does the master demand of me now?" Riku was impatient and Leon could easily pick up on the emotion that filled his voice. One of the seven deadly sins laced the words, _pride. _This was normal for the attitude of the vampire however; Leon knew that and that it was also far too impossible to believe that one-day the vampire would speak differently towards him.

"Master demands another change, a boy of sorts. Possibly no older than seventeen. Master says you may also be distracted but that is to be expected." Leon muttered as he rubbed at where his forehead stung from the sudden contact between the blade and his marble-like flesh. For some reason, he felt like a messenger between the two vampires.  
Riku scoffed. It was always the same news from Master. Track down and turn someone so that they could join the growing army that Master was building for the war that the vampire clans were now involved in. Leon handed Riku the picture of the boy, so that he would know what he was up against and he couldn't but notice how particularly pretty the boy looked from the shots on the print in front of him. Placing the picture in his pocket, he sighed as he sheathed his sword on his back, feeling the cold steel graze against his cool flesh lightly. Running a hand through his hair, he took another drag out of the cigarette before handing the burning stick back to Leon. Leon took it gratefully, looking slightly stressed from the issues of the human world.

"Busy day?" Unfamiliar cockiness showed in Riku's attitude, telling Leon that he knew something was up. Leon sighed, knowing that it wasn't exactly any of Riku's business but he didn't mind telling him as long as he kept quiet about it. Taking a long drag out of the cigarette, he blew out a small ring, a trick he had learned to perform rather perfectly from the years of practice. _Forty years and still the gift is there, _he thought before he turned his back to the silver haired vampire, clearing his throat slightly.

"Yeah. The hunters are on to us again. They took down the stronghold in the world of _Agrabah _and are already plotting to take down the one in _Hollow Bastion. _Soon enough _Twilight Town _is most possibly going to be targeted as well," Leon sighed deeply, feeling a slight pain for the loss of his fellow kinsmen.

Riku followed suit with another deep sigh as he took the last drag out of the cigarette before flicking the butt out of the window. There was no help for the vampires now. The humans had turned against them in the eleventh century, turning away their trust and already the clans were separating from each other, accusing each of crimes that were over exaggerated. This was why vampires like Riku were sent to change unsuspecting mortals who could be easily persuaded to make them believe that the way of the vampires was far greater than any thick headed human leader who choose to get in the way of the way of the worlds. It was this way of the worlds that in general made Riku feel sick. Not by the restrictions of each law but because he wasn't allowed to share his pain with anyone else.

The two vampires sat down on the creaky floorboards, not really caring that they were vulnerable at this moment in time and that both refused to wear tops to hide their masculinity. They had nothing to hide. And yet they also received attention that they didn't really want from humans. Soon the two of them were going to take their leave and hunt, but this time was the only time of the week that they were going to get to spend together as friends. Master was a very demanding vampire and it was better to get the job done straight away before the vampire rained all hell down in scars. Something crashed in the distant. The sound of sirens reached his ears almost immediately and yet he wasn't concerned by the sound. Turning towards the vampire beside him, he saw that it was the same for Leon.

Riku jumped out of the window then without a word, followed not long after by Leon. He looked just as famished as Riku was and yet tried not to show it. People were going to ask questions about the sword on Riku's back but in the end, he didn't really care. It wasn't long before they both latched onto food, spying themselves a couple of girls giggling as they went passed, taking one look at the way they were dressed. Hiding the sword within a dark alley, well concealed by the rubbish that littered it, they followed the girls into the club, seducing them as if they were easy to seduce in general. In fact that wasn't true. Vampires could easily seduce anyone they wanted by using their natural behaviour as long as it wasn't too natural.

It wasn't long before they were paying the bill for their drinks and dancing on the dance floor with a woman swirling around each of them, seemingly mesmerized by their openness and beautiful masculinity. The beat stepped up and each was moving along to the music, their bodies grasping hold of what their senses were telling them to do and holding them still before the music became much more slower, to the point were it was possible to dance with a chosen victim of their own. Riku chose his and Leon followed suit, kissing the nape of the girls neck before Riku could hear the flesh being penetrated by the fangs. Riku turned to his, the girl laughing slightly as her friend screamed out in pleasure from the strange pleasure given by the hormones that were beginning to act as if she was in bliss.

Riku followed the same procedures as Leon, kissing the nape of her neck before sinking his fangs in ever so slowly. She gasped slightly before beginning to fall slowly into the darkness that was death, moaning in pleasure as she did so before she was completely engulfed in the darkness of death. The two left the corpses in chairs before making their exit into the night that engulfed the sky. This was the way of death. People wouldn't notice the corpses for days, not even when the nightclub finally closes up. No one really cared for those who were victims of the damned. No one wanted to become victims to that which was still deemed as unnatural for the circle of life. That was just the way the world worked and to Riku, it was a sick policy of living.

The sound of singing filled the air, followed by music that echoed in the background. This was a song to match the moment, to what he felt inside his soul that was slowly strengthening over time. Sora hummed slightly along to the lyrics of _Sleeping Sun _by _Nightwish, _a band that used to music to speak of feelings no matter how dark the lyrics. No one knew what he listened to, not even his parents who often questioned him as to what it was that he DID listen to. If anyone knew about this, he feared that what he felt towards the world inside would become leaked out and he would be given one of those labels that he despised. A hand ruffled from his chocolate brown locks, pulling each strand taught as he waited for the person he was going to meet to make her entrance.

He sang now only in his mind, wondering when Kairi was finally going to show up. It wasn't like her to show up late and it was already 7:00pm, not that long before his curfew hours. He waited, sighing slightly impatiently as his legs began to dangle over the stone edifice that he sat on rather freely. The rules that were posted outside the sandlot didn't exactly bother him. After all he preferred to live instead of go by the rules all his life. It wasn't long before he could hear panting heading his way. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Kairi to run like that.

"What's wrong?" Tears were pouring down her face. It was truly courageous of her to come out her all on her own like this. Sora embraced her in a friendly hug, wanting her to tell him when she was ready. After a while she calmed down slightly and she tried her best to tell him what she knew:

"Selphie and Olette are dead. Axel discovered them in the nightclub "Twilight Dreams", sitting there as if it was someone's sick joke. I mean who could even dream of doing something like that?" She didn't quite stumble on her words like Sora expected to and yet he knew that it was wrong to do something like that to his friend. He felt no grief for the deaths like Kairi did. After all, he didn't know them as well as Kairi did.

The two stayed there for a while, not realising that they were being watched by a pair of aquamarine eyes. Riku was alone on this job, knowing that nothing could get in the way of what he had to do, no matter how long it took him. This boy seemed popular with people and he knew that it would take him a long time to actually accomplish his mission. Something stirred behind him. Only once did he allow himself to become distracted from a job that was all too important. A faint laugh echoed throughout the small alleyway where he was hiding. It seemed that a vampire hunter had followed him, mainly because he couldn't pick up on the presence of a vampire. Drawing his sword, he waited patiently as the hunter made him visible; the silver locks of Xehanort seeming to proceed with his reputation.

"Xehanort…your reputation proceeds you," Riku wasn't calm at all with encountering a dangerous hunter," shall I make the honours as draining your blood dry or do you want to watch as it runs away from its broken shell?" He lunged at the hunter, not giving him enough time to speak as he drew blood through the throat, the hunter stumbling as he looked at the blood on his hands before falling. That was a problem that Riku didn't want while on a mission. After all, it was important to learn more about the current subject. Neither the boy nor the girl heard the commotion, which was a good thing for what he had planned.

**Authors notes: This is just a story I wrote when I had the idea for another sorariku. It is up to you if you want me to continue it but please be patient since I am also working on my "The Secrets In A Past" Fanfiction on this site. Like I said, will continue if you want me to...**


End file.
